


how rare and beautiful

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Lucifer (Supernatural), Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Archangels, Established Relationship, Gen, Good Person Lucifer (Supernatural), Insecure Lucifer, Like I said it could go both ways, Lucifer is Forgiven (Supernatural), Maybe - Freeform, POV Second Person, POV reader, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Stargazing, could be platonic or romantic, mildly, was leaning more towards platonic myself but i can see either or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: lucifer prides himself on showing you as much of the cosmos as he can.sometimes, that includes his more vulnerable side.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural) & You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	how rare and beautiful

*

You never knew what you should expect when it came to Lucifer.

Much like a cat, he would bring all kinds of trinkets home for you, everything from quartz collected from undiscovered caves in Australia to colourful, bioluminescent mosses from Japan, to the fragmented shards of a distant comet.

Your bookshelf was lined with each treasure, mesmerizing bric-a-brac to accent the dozens of tomes he had dog-eared during each visit.

But it was the nights that he would gentle rouse you from slumber, a soft smile on his lips, the sparkle of anticipation in his eyes, that would always be among your favourite gifts.

Those nights, he would tug you along on his adventures, the mystery of your destination sparking a trilling buzz of enthusiasm.

Some nights, he would sneak you into forgotten haunts from your childhood.  Sometimes, it was to the other side of the globe, mingling with an entirely different society, tasting air you had only dreamed of, becoming fully immersed in a realm you never could have hoped to see in this lifetime. Others, he would offer you the world, the star system, the whole universe if you asked it of him.

Most nights, you thrived on the excitement,  were invigorated by the journey ahead.

But on this night, when you were awoken by the gentle brush of fingers tracing the hair from your face, you had simply sighed, rolled onto your stomach, and nearly surrendered once more to sleep, your exhaustion from the day's workload an indomitable foe.

Your antics earned his bemusement, several taunts coated in encouragement falling past upturned lips, weaving together into the perfect medley to chase away all hopes of falling back into blissful rest.

You grumbled out your retorts, acknowledging his desire, but refusing to succumb to the request. You didn't want to move, too content in your comfort to even consider vacating your hideaway.

But he was far more cognizant than you and knew exactly the right words to trigger your curiosity, summon your sense of adventure.

His fingers drifted to your aching shoulders, the cool thrum of his Grace weaving between bone and sinew, banishing all fatigue and aches away.

You opened a solitary eye, scowling at the pleased look on his face, his eyes shining bright in his pride.  A huff proceded a melodramatic rise from your bed, all true heat in your words long abandoned as he helped you into your coat.

Still, you made sure to adequately damn him, vocalizing your multitude of complaints about his unannounced arrival.

He took it in stride, soft humour coating each retort he offered in exchange, falling into a familiar banter as you finally finished your preparations for whatever quest he had in store.

The rush of flight was a feeling you were certain you would never grow comfortable with, the volume and speed of his wings transporting you seemingly across entire dimensions in less than a breath.

His jests and jibes fell away upon your arrival, eliciting mild concern as his wings finally settled, your feet growing accustomed to the grassy knoll.

You hadn't questioned his behaviour at first, considering that he was perhaps dispensing pity to your fragile human state.  But he was eerily subdued now, his eyes tracing  the horizon as he approached the highest crest, a lonely silhouette against the infinite starfield all around you.

It was beautiful, breathtaking- and absolutely heartbreaking to see his normally proud posture ostensibly crumbled in on itself, empyrean marble unveiling fragility.

You approached him,  confidently inserting yourself into his space, settling your arms around him, resting your chin on his shoulder.

He turned his head to acknowledge you, eyes slowly drifting from the seemingly endless horizon to study your features.

You paid him no mind, instead taking your time to survey the blazing sky,  temporarily breathless in the face of that eternal magnificence, losing yourself in the thousands of patterns displayed among the glistening gems above you.

He turned away once more, his melancholy drifting away with each passing breath, frame relaxing more underneath you.

You yearned for comprehension, wished you could read his mind and rid him of whatever wistfulness was plaguing him.

But he was stubborn as hell, and he would not confide in you until he was ready, should he ever be ready.

That he was willing to share this moment with you was already a miracle unto itself; you would embrace what contentment could be gained from that simple truth.

You,  imperfectly humane and fragile, had earned the Devil's trust.

How extraordinary your existence has truly become.

*

**Author's Note:**

> The next addition to my song sprint challenge, this lil' devil to Sleeping At Last's "Saturn."
> 
> A song that somehow simultaneously summons my sadness and yet very much at peace with my place in the universe.
> 
> Perhaps one day I will actually write a more snarky Lucifer. I have so many plot bunnies for him, but getting the words down- ALDJKLAJD.
> 
> I am distress.
> 
> As I said with the Gabriel insert, still in a bit of a dry spell, and hoping that these fics will help me overcome that. I have one more planned out for Michael, and if all goes well, Chuck, Castiel, and Balthazar will follow.
> 
> AndthenIcanaddressthoseWIPsIhavehadsittingaroundsince2016thatIhavenottouchedinaeons.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
